Lily Saturday
by BlondieBugsie
Summary: THIS WAS ADOPTED FROM JENNYTHE3, SO READ HER CHAPTERS FIRST, THEN MINE. Same summary.
1. Chapter 1:Big News To Come

Lily Saturday

Chapter 3: Big News

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS OR LILY OR DALLAS OR HEPSLY OR THE BEGINNING OF LILY'S STORY. ALL THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE ARE 95% MINE SINCE I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

(3rd person pov) Doc, Zak, Drew, and Lily are sitting in the airship infirmary, doing tests on Lily and Zak, when Lily's phone goes off. Dallas.

"Oh shoot! Dad! I forgot to call him to say that I'm ok! Excuse me, Miss and Mister? I have to go make an important phone call. I'll be back quickly."

She walks out of the room and answers the phone. But it's _NOT_ Dallas. It's the voice of a man that Lily doesn't recognize. She tries to hang up, but her phone just isn't responding to the commands she gives it (i.e., it won't hang up, it won't turn off, etc.).

(Lily's pov) Stay calm, Lily. Stay calm. This isn't as big a deal as you're making it. Dad is fine. You are too. This is just your stupid neighbor playing tricks on you again.

I try everything I can to hang up and/or turn off the phone. Finally, after about 15 minutes of frustration, I chuck the phone across the room at the wall. It shatters into a thousand pieces, dropping the call. But I can still hear that man's voice ringing in my ears.

"If you know what's best for you and your family, Hepsly, you will surrender to me and me alone. Your answer must come by midnight _TONIGHT_, or the decision will be made for you. Remember what I have done in the past, then multiply that by 1000. That will be the magnitude of what I do to you, Hepsly, if you do not surrender to my full control. I've gotten you before, and I can do it again. Just watch me."

Wow. Creepy guy. I walk back into the room, and everyone just stares at me. The boy looks as terrified as I feel. The machine goes off randomly, but the way everyone reacts tells me it's not so random. It's important.

(Zak's pov) I saw her throw her phone. She's got a _REALLY_ strong arm. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of her throws. Mom suddenly gasps.

"Drew? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Doc? Doc! My head! Ow! Ow, my head! No! No! Doc!"

Just then, Lily walks back into the room. She looks as terrified as I feel. The machine goes bazzerk, and Mom and Dad freak out. Why does something tell me that Mom's weird headache and the crazy machine all tie into Lily? She doesn't have a clue about what's going on, but I think she should. As I'm walking over to tell her what I know, Dad suddenly gasps.

"Abbey! We've got to get Abbey!" (Doc)

"Abbey? I feel like I know that name. But where? How? Who?!" (Lily)

"Abbey Grey. Zak's old babysitter. She was there when...when...when we lost a family member." (Drew)

What is Mom talking about?!

"So we have to find Abbey because?" (Zak)

"Because she's the only one who can help! She was there! She saw what happened! Abbey is the person who knows what happened to that member of the family!" (Drew)

We take off, with no idea whatsoever of where Abbey is or what she's doing. Then, we literally fall out of the sky OVER AN ACTIVE VOLCANO! Mom can't get the ship to turn or do anything. Neither can Dad. Lily and I look at each other and scream.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Cliffhanger! Please review for me! Sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer and my iPod crashed. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	2. Chapter 2:The Big News Is Here

Lily Saturday

Chapter 4: The Big News Is Here!

(Drew's pov) Zak and Lily scream bloody murder as we fall from the sky.

"Zak! Lily! Shut up for 10 minutes! I need to concentrate! (Gasp) Lily?! Doc! I need you right now!"

I have a sudden sickening feeling in my stomach. I'm an ace fighter pilot! I should be able to work through this! Doc comes in at that moment and takes the controls from me. I rush to the back to see if I can find out what's making us fall. I know that's not really my field of expertise, but it's worth a shot. I can't find anything, and we're losing altitude at an alarming rate!

"Miss? Are you ok? You don't look so well. And maybe I can help with the airship. I am somewhat gifted in engineering."

I didn't hear her come in, so I jump when she asks the question.

"Oh hi, Lily! I'm fine, thanks. I could really use the help, too. See if you can find something out of the ordinary on the engines. Here's what it normally looks like. Thanks again, Lily."

(30 seconds later) "I found something! There's a wire out of place in here. I just put it back in place. Hey! We stopped falling!"

She's right. We have. Now I've got to tell her. Now.

"Lily. I need to tell you something. I told you that you may be Hepsly, right? Well, that's not all. We have to find Abbey Grey beacuse...because she was there when we lost Zak's twin sister. Her name was Lily too. The truth is, we're not 100% sure that Lily died. All we know is that Lily disappeared after there was an infestation of Poison Flashlight Frogs. We had a friend erase all our memories of her, but something happened when you were on the phone. I somehow got most of my "Lily-memories" back. I believe that _YOU_ may be the Lily we lost all those years ago. Abbey has information that we don't have. If her memory can be restored like mine, then we can be more than 300% sure that you are or aren't our Lily."

Wow. That's a relif. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I look out the window to see how far above the volcano we stopped. Whoa! Just a few feet! Lucky Lily saw that wire. We would've been incinerated!

(Doc's pov) Huh? We've stopped falling. I look out the window. Crap! We are way too close for comfort to the volcano top! Zak walks up to me.

"Dad, Have you seen Lily and/or Mom? I can't find them."

"I don't know about Lily, but your mother is in the back. If you find her, ask her why we stopped falling. Then, thank her."

He walks out of the room. I regret not calling him back in to tell him something. I know I've got to tell him soon, but when? He comes back in just moments later with Lily and Drew. I give Drew a look that means "did you tell her yet?", and she nods. I then pull Zak aside.

"Zak. I have to tell you something important. I need you to listen to me, and listen to me well. Look me in the eyes. This is _VERY_ serious matter. I know that you feel like your mother and I are keeping something from you, and you're somewhat right. But I'm about to change that. The reason that we're looking for Abbey is...about 10 years ago, we were helping Dr. Cheveyo handle an infestation of Poison Flashlight Frogs, when...when...when your twin sister (also named Lily) disappeared. Abbey told us that Lily had died (hence POISON Flashlight Frogs). We had Epsilon erase our memories of Lily, but something unusual happened today. Most of my memories of Lily have returned. Now I fear that our little Lily and our guest Lily are the same person. We never told you because your mom and I were scared that you wouldn't trust us anymore and hate us for not telling you. So if you were Kur, that makes her Kur's sister, Hepsly. Now you know. Please don't hate your mother and me! If you're going to hate anybody, hate me. It was my idea to have our memories erased and to not tell you if our memories came back."

Zak looks half horrified half angry. Does he hate us now?

"You're still not telling me something."

Before I can say aything, Drew comes over.

"Doc. Zak, we're here."

"Yes, you've arrived. And I've still got to finish that job I started 2 years ago."

Abbey.


	3. Chapter 3: Who-who Are You?

Lily Saturday

Chapter 5: Who-who are you?!

Hi everybody! I know that it seems like I'm OBSESSED with Fanfiction, and maybe I kinda am, but this is my spring break and I'm bored out of my mind because I was supposed to go to the beach, but I couldn't because of my parents' jobs. So this is how I'm spending spring break. Fun.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS OR LILY OR DALLAS OR HEPSLY. THEY ARE OWNED BY JAY STEPHENS AND JENNYTHE3 . I'M JUST WORKING WITH THE CHRACTERS.

(Doc's pov) Abbey. That good-for-nothing little UGH!

"You're still set on killing us? That's low, even for you, (hatefully) _Abbey_."

I turn around to face her. She's _still_ wearing that stupid mask that Van Rook gave her.

"Of course I am!"

Drew comes up next to me and draws her sword.

"Abbey, we haven't come to fight you. We need your help. Don't worry. It has nothing to do with Miranda."

"(scoffs) _You_ need _my_ help? I'll believe it when I see it."

Drew turns her head to look at Lily and nods. Lily slowly steps out from behind us. The face on Abbey's mask appears to soften, barely yet still does.

"Who-Who are you?!"

It's obvious that she's starting to regain her memory. But she's not going to show it until she absolutely must.

"I-I'm Lily. I-I was told that I may be Zak's sister. They told me that you have some information about Zak's late twin that nobody else has. Can you help us?"

"(gasp) Lily?!"

(Abbey's pov) No! She-She...no wait! I'm not sure that she did. I didn't see it happen. Maybe...it's possible that...but our memories...they were...what's happening?!

"Lily?! I-I remember...not everything, but...wha-what's happening?!"

"Abbey, this happened to both Doc and me. We got most of our "Lily-memories" back. I have no idea why, though. But we need your help with something. Will you help?"

Maybe I'm not seeing things right through this mask. Maybe I should take it off.

Lily looks up at me with her big, dark brown eyes. (A/N my science class just learned that the eye irises can _NEVER_ be black. Only really dark brown.)

(Zak's pov) Abbey's still really pretty, even with that mask. She definitely still has her beauty, but I'm not sure about brains. I think she still does, though.

She rips off her mask in a smooth, swift motion.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I-It's..._YOU_! Little Lily! Of course I'll help you. For the right price."

Of course. She goes straight to the money. Just like Uncle Doyle. Where is Doyle anyway?

_**CRASH**_!

"Doyle."

"Abbey."

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if anybody has any ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm afraid that I may be struggling with something that I've never struggled with before...writer's block. I still love writing this story, so I'll try my best to work through this. Thanks! And PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Almost-Family Reunion

Lily Saturday

Chapter 6: Almost-Family Reunion

I'm going to skip the into this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own TSS and I also now own Lily and her story since Jennythe3 said so.

(Doyle's pov) Oh nun-uh! Abbey?!

"You're kidding me right?! Abbey?! What's _she_ doing here?!"

"For your information, _Doyle_, I'm here for a very important reason. And you are here _because_?"

"Zak called me."

Everyone turns and stares at Zak.

"When did you call him, Zak?"

"Excellent question, Dad. When _did_ I call him?"

"Just now. Didn't you?"

He slowly shakes his. "No. I never called you."

(Lily's pov) Ugh! I can't get that guy's voice out of my head!

_"If you know what's best for you and your family, Hepsly, you will surrender to me and me alone. Your answer must come by midnight TONIGHT, or the decision will be made for you. Remember what I have done in the past, then multiply that by 1000. That will be the magnitude of what I do to you, Hepsly, if you do not surrender to my full control. I've gotten you before, and I can do it again. Just watch me."_

What does that even mean?!

A sudden BOOM fills the room.

"Everyone, to the airship!"

Doc is the last one on after he makes sure everyone is on board.

"Is everyone okay? Anybody hurt?"

"Uh, Dad, Lily doesn't look so good."

I don't feel so good either. That guy's voice, it... I heard it when we heard that explosion.

_"Just a few more hours, Hepsly, until your surrender comes to me. Remember that I have stolen you before, and I will do it once more, as long as I get the power I seek. I'm coming for you, and when I get you, they'll never know I was there at all."_

I can't get that voice out of my head! What happened to Dad?! Is he okay?! Will _I_ be okay?!

Then, the world blacks out.

Dun. Dun. Duuunnn. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: What Really Happened

Lily Saturday

Chapter 7: What Really Happened

So, I just fond out that (this is totally legit) the Cartoon Network and Boomerang HeadQuaters is really close to my house, so I'm thinking of all the ways I can go talk to the programming people and see if I can convince them to START AIRING THE SECRET SATURDAYS AGAIN, WITH NEW EPISODES AND NEW SEASONS! I love it when amazing stuff like this happens. So, since I'm really happy about this news, nobody's going to die. At least, not yet.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS, ONLY LILY AND HER STORY (THANKS SOOO MUCH JENNYTHE3!)

(Abbey's pov) She-she's...gone. At least, that's what it looks like.

"Doc. Doc? What's wrong with Lily?! Is she ok?"

Drew's looking over Lily to see if she can identify what's wrong.

"Drew? Is it possible that she just passed out from fear?"

Her eyes dart up.

"Abbey! Your're a GENIUS! Now that I think about it, she did look terrified right before she passed out!"

Zak runs up with a bucket of ice water.

"Mom? Dad? May I?"

"Zak! You CANNOT dump water on our guest! That is extremely rude!"

Doyle comes running with an even bigger bucket of ice water.

"You guys talk too much."

With that, he pours the bucket over Lily.

"Aaahhh! Don't do that!"  
I walk over to her.

"Lily, what happened? You passed out right after we got to the airship."

She shakes her head.

But I know that she's lying. She totally knows what just happened.

(Lily's pov) I saw everything. The flames, the destruction, everything! It's enough to drive a person insane, much less a kid!

I was there. Only it wasn't me. And Zak was there, only it wasn't him. "We" looked about 6. But everything around us was ancient. We were playing. Then, I felt hands grab me around the neck and choke me. I heard "Zak" scream my name. Except it wasn't _my_ name.

"Hepsly! Come back! No! Sister! I swear that I'll get revenge on the human who did this to you!"

Then, I was chained to a wall and behind bars, like I was in a prison or something. I heard screaming and yelling. I saw cryptids attacking everyone and everything. Then I saw "Zak" and the nagas. A war on humanity?

No! He wouldn't do that!

Then, it was over. Apparently, Doyle dumped ice water on me.

Abbey asks me if I know what happened when I passed out.

I lie and shake my head no.

So what I just witnessed is what really happened all those years ago?

"Lily? Are you ok?"

Drew and Doc are crouching down next to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we please just go back to your house and get the testing over with?"

They nod, and we take off.

Abbey and Zak pull me aside.

"Lily? What really happened?"'

As I start telling them, I feel a small breeze on my neck and hear someone whisper in my ear.

"Hepsly, you're mine."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Lily Is

Lily Saturday

Chapter 8: Lily Is...

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I meant to update last weekend, but I never got around to it. Anyway, here's chapter 8! Please review!

(Doyle's pov) Lily is very hesitant to tell us what happened.

"Lily, what happened back there?"

"I-we-terrible things."

Zak has a confused look on his face.

"What in the world does _that_ mean?"

Abbey chimes in.

"This is just a guess, but I think Lily means that she saw something from the past and Zak was there and then they either saw, caused, or saw and caused some terrible things. Like I said, it's just a guess."

Well that's a crazy guess. But much to my surprise, Lily nods.

"Yes! That's what it was! How'd you know?"

Good question. How _did_ Abbey know that?

"I told you. I just guessed."

Well, she's good at guessing.

"What did you see, Lily?"

"Zak, I can't tell you. I want to, I really do, but I just _can't_. I'm sorry."

(Doc and Drew's pov) We're running tests on Lily and Zak to see what we can find out.

"Lily, what else do you know about your past?"

"Drew, I've told you all that I know. I was found on my dad, Dallas', front step when I was little. And I've always had sort of a special "connection" to "cryptids," as you call them. Then I found you all. That's it."

"Do you know anything about where you came from _before_ you showed up on Dallas' doorstep?"

"No, Doc, I don't."

"Mom, Dad, why are we doing this in the first place?"

"We want to know if Lily is who we think she is."

"And that would be?"

"2 things. 1, Heplsy. 2, your long, lost twin sister."

(Zak's pov) Whoa. I was _NOT_ expecting _THAT_.

"My what?"

"Your long, lost twin sister. You need to learn how to listen better, Miniman."

Abbey laughs at Doyle's remark. I think she still likes him. I know that he still likes her.

Mom and Dad suddenly gasp and take a step back.

"Doc, it's true! Lily, she's..."

"I know. But how's this possible? She was..."

"So what do we do now? Since she's..._that_, people are going to..."

"I don't know. They definitely will if they find out, though."

"I guess we'll just have to keep her safe and get in touch with her father soon."

Um...hello? Anybody home? Lily and I kind of both want to know what's going on here.

"Mom, Dad, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Lily is, uh, a very _unusual_ girl in a very unusual situation, Zak. You'll understand when the time's right."

Lily speaks up now.

"What about me? What's so unusual about my situation and me?"

Dad answers this time.

"Well, Lily, this isn't exactly an easy thing to explain, but you are-"

Not much of a cliffhanger, but I'm trying here. Please Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Just Go Home

Lily Saturday

Chapter 9: Just Go Home

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been _**BUSY**_. Anyway, Please Review!

Disclaimer: I only own Lily

(Lily's pov) An unusual girl in an unusual situation? What's that supposed to mean?

"So what am I?"

"Lily, you definitely are Heplsy. But that's not all. You're also...our daughter. We can explain if you want us to."

I really just want to go home.

"Sure."

"Well, when you and Zak were about 3, we got a call about a Poison Flashlight Frog invasion. Doc and I called Abbey to come and babysit you two while we dealt with the frogs. Well somehow, the Frogs got near you, and then, according to Abbey, you were gone. We just assumed that you were dead. But it looks like your Hepsly powers were already active as a baby. That means that you must've changed into a Frog, then hopped off and then met your adoptive father."

Abbey looks at me and says, "I'm so sorry, Lily. If I had known what really happened, then i would've gone looking for you."

"So you're my sister? Awesome! Come on, let's go do something crazy!"

My phone rings _again_.

"Please excuse me."

I step out and answer it. _FINALLY_, it's _actually_ my dad calling on _his_ phone!

"Hey, Dad...I'm fine...you wouldn't believe me if I told you...I found my biological family...yeah, I'm serious!...alright, I will...See you soon...Bye, Dad."

I walk back into the room, and Drew (or would it be Mom?) comes and gives me a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It's ok. I need to go home for a little while. My dad's worried about me."

It suddenly hits me.

"What happened to Hepsly? Not me-Hepsly, but ancient-Hepsly."

"Can we talk about this later? We _do_ need to get you home."

We board the airship and take off. I really do want to just go home and see Dad. I don't really want any of this. Whatever "this" is.

Please Review! And if anybody knows how to do the lines, please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8: Getting To Know You, Part 1

Chapter 10: Getting To Know You, Part 1

So sorry I haven't updated in _**FOREVER**_! But I do have a life, and summer plans. Hopefully, now that my life's slowed down a little, I can update sooner. Anyway, SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO THE LINES ON HERE! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA! Please Review!

(Lily's POV) Why won't Drew/Mom tell me what happened to anceint-Hepsly? How bad can it be? And I think I deserve to know, after all, I _am_ the reincarnation of her.

"So, since you're my family, and I'm about to leave, can you _please_ tell me what happened to ancient-Hepsly?"

Doc/Dad (seriously, what should I call everybody?!) sighs and looks at Mom. She smiles a little and tries not to laugh.

"Hepsly was Kur's sister, but you know that already. According to legend, she and Kur were best friends, so one day, when a human man kidnapped his sister, Kur swore to take back his sister and get revenge. He sought out the Nagas, and they corrupted him. During the wars on humanity, he found Hepsly and freed her. But when she tried to convince her brother to end the wars, she discovered that Kur wasn't the cryptid he once was. Hepsly tried to save mankind, but her brother's evil ways had taken control of him, and things did not go well for either of them. And we all basically know what happened to Kur after the wars."

"So _that's_ what I saw when I passed out!"

"Excuse me?"

Oops, I said too much. Now they know. Quickly changing the subject, I ask, "So if I'm your daughter, does that make Doyle my uncle, too?"

"Yep, Little Lily, it does."

"Doyle! That's _my _nickname for her! Get your own!"  
"Sorry, Abbey."

Something tells me Abbey was my almost-aunt. We finally arrive at my house, and when I step off the airship, Dad's standing there waiting for me.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Lily. You're still alive; that's good. But next time, could you _please_ tell me next time you plan on going somewhere?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to call you, but things got...interesting."

"It's just good to know you're safe. So, when do I get to meet your family?"

"Now."

I take him on board the airship and introduce him to Doc-Dad and Mom (I still don't know what to call them!), Zak, Abbey, and Uncle Doyle. They all seem to get along well.

"It's so great to finally meet you. I always wondered what Lily's birth parents were like."

"It's so nice to meet you too, Dallas. Lily's a darling girl. We absolutely adore her, don't we, Doc?"

Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon pull me aside.

"Lily, want to go get into as much trouble as possible while everyone's talking?"

"Zak, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. I mean, I don't want to make your-I mean _our_- parents mad. I kind of don't want to be kicked out of the family I just met."

"Lily, Zak."

"Coming," we both say at the same time. In the room, Dad's just getting up to leave.

"Lily, we've talked it over, and, if you want to, we all think it's a good idea that you spend the night with your family to get to know them better."

"Okay, but if I decide I want to come home, is that okay too?"

"Of course! We're not holding you captive!"

"Can I stay?"

"Yes. Just be sure to call me before you go to bed or if you need anything. Do you want to go grab some clothes?"

I go inside with Dad and pack everything I need and then some. He seems really calm considering the fact that I just went "missing."

"Have fun, and I'll see you soon."

"I will. I promise, I _will_ call you this time."

Dad walks me out to the airship, and we say good bye there. He makes me swear that I'll call him, charge my phone, and not scare him like that ever again. We take off and land somewhere in the woods about an hour or so later.

"Doc, can we get any closer?"

"Sorry, Drew, this is as close as I can get. It's just not safe. We can go check it out in the morning if you want."

Zak sneaks up behind me and grabs my shoulders suddenly.

"AH! Zak! Don't do that!"

"Hey, Lily, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Let's get into a ton of trouble!"

This is going to be a _fun_ night.

Please review! And WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO THE LINES?!


End file.
